Yeah, Right!
by Laylana-Fairyweather
Summary: Daina is an american girl, but not a good girl. She's gotten expelled and just isn't an "it" girl. So what happens when she is stuck with the malfoys?
1. Oh God!

Yeah, Right!- Chapter 1: Oh God!  
  
AN: I wrote this and deleted all my other stories. I think this is more real. I had to come to a realization that life is not a fairy tale. I hope that all of you who actually liked my stories will like this on better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am a poor ass white girl!!!!!  
  
Beep, Beep!!!!! "Just a few more minutes!" I groaned, slamming my alarm clock and pushing the button but in the wrong direction. The beeping became a roaring in my ear. ARRR, ARRR!!! "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as I clamped one hand on my ear and the other on the pillow next to my other ear. Oh yes, It was going to be a LONG day.  
  
I stood up and stumbled, just barely catching myself on my night stand. I went to my closet and pulled out an old tee-shirt, and some good baggy jeans. Today I was going to England. I was to transfer to a school called 'Hogwarts'. I wasn't expecting much. I had been expelled from schools over and over again.  
  
It was going to be a long, LONG plane ride to England, so I dressed comfortably. I wondered what I would do once I got expelled from there. Maybe I could be a bar maid. I could look good, when I cared to.  
  
I know what you're thinking, 'At her age she should be more self conscious'. Well, you don't know me at all. Let's start with the basics, shall we?  
  
Name: Daina Elaine Alaina Dean Age: 15 Home town: Brooklyn, NY Sex: Yes please! Just kidding- Female  
  
I think that will suit for now. After all, I don't even know you. But I will tell you one of my favorite things to do- toy with sales people at stores. It is easily done. When they give you several options just say 'yes'. Then when they list them say no to each. Then they will most likely say the options again and you say yes. It's funny to see their reactions!  
  
Well, anywhoo, I have packed my usual- a large collection of shirts, ranging in color, baggy pants, And shorts that look like men's.  
  
I have dish water blonde hair and murky hazel eyes, now you see why I don't dress 'pretty'. I'm not, so why should I have to?  
  
I am an ultimate tomboy and am always in men's uniform when they are required. I don't do skirts and wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. I know, I am a very boring person.  
  
My parents are typical. They hold hope that I will marry a good guy that will have money, and they hope that I will become a 'lady'. Nope, not happenin!  
  
.::.  
  
So, now on the plane, I have been sent with 220 American dollars. I have no clue what to do with it all, but my parents told me that my letter from the 'Hogwarts' place will tell me everything. They have found a host family for me, some rich sounding family called the 'Malfoys'. Yeah, how stupid is that name?  
  
I'm sure the sight of me will give them all a heart attack.  
  
As the plane lands, I see an old looking car that has been well taken care of. There is a chauffeur and a proper looking lady in expensive clothing. Oh, God!  
  
I slowly trudge down the isles and I come to the stairs that lead outside. The guy offers me a hand to help me. I decline it from him "Hey, Watch the hands, bub!" I yelled. He looked horrified. "My apologies, miss" He said quickly as the chauffeur grabbed my bags.  
  
Now It was time to meet this lady. She looked at me with horror.  
  
"Hey, Are you Mrs. Malfoy?" I said in my usual tone. "I am, And you are Daina?" She said slightly mortified. "Yeah, pleasure tah meet ya!" I said with a grin as I shook her hand roughly. "Yes well, we will bring you to the Manor." She said with authority. I stifled a giggle. "What is so funny?" She asked, her tone and expression showing she was quickly becoming rather annoyed. "The 'Manor'?" I said, bursting into a fit of giggles. I saw she was not amused, to say the least. I straightened up and sat next to her. She seemed serene through the whole trip. She was tall, blonde, blue eyed, idol looking, even. I looked at myself, my baggy clothes and mussed up hair. I convinced them to stop for a bathroom break during the trip. I really went to my suitcase and pulled out some less baggy pants that were black, and I pulled out a red shirt with "Not" Written in black letters. They weren't baggy, but they weren't tight either. She seemed to like this better.  
  
As we reached "The Manor" I realized that I was entering a whole new world. I would be expected to do certain things. Well, to bad! That ain't happenin!  
  
AN: I hope you guys find this story better! If not oh well! Then your all a bunch of freakin HATERS!!!! If you want to reveiw do so. But if you don't like it then don't bother! And if I get a Mary Sue report for this one then Holy God! Daina is a very un-Mary Sue person! 


	2. NO!

Yeah, Right!: Chapter 2, NO!!!!!!!

A.N.:   Back by popular demand it's the latest version of Yeah, Right!  Continue to read and remember to review!

Disclaimer:  Poor ass white girl need I say more!

The entirely too large doors opened and my jaw dropped.  This place was way too nice for me to be here.  I mean, I'm a klutz!  I'll break everything! 

My first reaction was to drop the bags and run like hell.  I started to turn around, but.

"Ah, this must be the girl."  Said a voice not to manly but not to childish.  I had an involuntary look of dread.  I slowly turned around and then looked up.  I tried to put on a smile I don't know if it worked.

"Hi.  Yeah that would be me."  I said waving a hand at him.  He looked like a sleez ball from a far.  But when you got up close, he didn't look all too bad.

I saw him point at my chest and stiffened.  "So, what are you not?"

"Uh, what."  I looked down at my shirt.  "OH!  Every stereo type of a female!"  I said with a smile. 

"Oh" he paused and we stood there for a minute in silence.  "So, how did you come to Hogwarts?  A trade program or what?" 

"No, more like I've been expelled from all the American schools.  This crackpot headmaster of yours thinks he can 'help' me!" I cackled.

"I don't like him either!"  The boy said in a disgusted tone.

"As you shouldn't" Said a deeper voice behind him.  I turned to see a larger version of the boy.  I went into shock with my mouth wide open.

"Are you allright?"  They both said looking at me with an amused look on their faces.

"Jason Isaacs?" I said just louder than a whisper. 

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You look exactly like this American Actor!" I said happily.

"Is he a muggle?" The father asked.

"No, he attended the same school as my parents." I said with a matter of factly tone.  They both nodded.

So anyway I later found out their names.  The child is Draco and the father is Lucious but he insists I call him Mister (or Master) Malfoy.  

They showed me to the room I was going to be in.  It was cool!  When I talked loud, there was an echo!  I took out my stereo and started playing Chevelle!  I was jumping all around and jumping on my bed, I was having a blast!

Then Draco came in.

"TURN IT DOWN!"  He bellowed waving his arms like a maniac.  I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry!"  I said with a giggle as I turned it down.  I saw he was carrying a bundle.  I pointed at it. "Wassat?" 

"Oh, this is what my parents want you to wear to dinner.  The grandparents are coming over."  He laid them on my bed.  Then he walked out.

I ran over to inspect it.  Then I shrieked at the site of it.

It was a red, and black, long, ballroom style, DRESS!  I ran to Draco's room and walked in without knocking.  He screeched and grabbed a blanket.

"I am DRESSING!  DO YOU MIND?"  He said sounding like a girl.  

I turned around.  "Can I borrow some of your clothes, a suit perhaps?"  I said in the nicest voice possible.

"You have a dress to wear, why don't you wear that?"  

"I don't wear dresses."

"But your a girl, you're supposed to wear dresses!"

"Do you recall my shirt?"

"Oh, right"

"So can I borrow something?"

"You most certainly will not!"  Said the shrill voice that was Narcissa Malfoy.

"But you gave me a DRESS!"

"And you will wear it!"

"But…."

"No buts now get out of my sons bedroom!"  She said shoving me out.  I moped all the way to my room.

I looked at the dress and slowly put it on.  It just didn't feel right.

Narcissa came in and looked at me tugging at the dress.  She had one on too. But hers was black and blue.  

"I've come to do your hair and make up."

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!"

"It will only take a minute."

"NO!"

"Stop struggling and stay still!"

"NO!"

She cast a spell and my hair was in a bun with curls framing my hair.  Another spell and she had done my make up.  It was reds and greens.

"No!"  Was all I could say as I looked in the mirror.  "I'm a gothic Christmas ornament!"  I said looking at my make up.

"Non-sense, you look fine."

"You're the one that's wearing good cool blues and stuff."

"For the love of god!  Atleast tell me you can dance!"

"NO!"

AN:  Yay! Another chapter down! Hope you all love it and you review!  Now I will take a moment to thank those who reviewed.

Thank you:

Mystic Malfoy 

Katy

Rowlingfan

Thanks guys!

Please Review!!!!


	3. Why Not?

Yeah, Right!: Chapter3, Why Not?  
  
A.N: I am so happy with this story because this is the most I have posted for a story, and the most I've been reviewed! Thank all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: Poor Ass White Girl coming through!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Grandparents arrived I saw why we were all dressed this way. They were very Aristocratic.  
  
I ,on impulse, started to fidget.  
  
"Stop fidgeting" Draco mumbled to me while his grandparents were hanging up there coats.  
  
Just then they came up to us. "Oh Draco dear, you just keep blossoming into the most handsome man I have ever seen!" His grandmother said hugging him and looking him over. Then they looked at me. "And this must be the new girl." She said trying to be nice. "You look, nice, though a bit plain."  
  
"Thank you for your honesty mam. I have always thought the same, it is my curse in life!" I said dramatically. She ate it up!  
  
"Oh dear, it isn't your fault! You have bad jeans is all!" She said hugging me as I faked crying. Draco looked at me suprised as he was lead away by the men. I give him a wink and a smirk.  
  
I sat next to Madame Malfoy ,as she is known, and she was nothing like Lady Malfoy. Madame was more fun loving and shook her head at her husband often and ordered him around. It was a nice change to Lady who catered to Sir's Every whim.  
  
(Lady = Narcissa, Sir = Lucius, Madame = Grandma, Master = Grandpa)  
  
As it turned out, the tradition was that the men eat with the men and the women with the women. This was rediculous!  
  
The dinner ended, and now came the dancing. NO!  
  
After done was done me and Draco were paired.  
  
"So, rat boy, Is Master Malfoy as cool as Madame Malfoy?" I questioned as we danced farther apart than necessary.  
  
"He's all right, but I also favor Madame." He said thinking. "And don't call me rat boy."  
  
"Wow, that must have been new for you!" "What" "Thinking! Oh, rat boy, I will call you whatever I please! Rat Boy" "Why you, Fine then, Ballroom Barbie!" "How dare you!" I bellowed. I smacked him, making a scene. "Never touch me again! How dare you think that of me!" I stormed off and went to my room. I counted 5 on my hand and Draco stormed in.  
  
"What was that!" "Things need to change around here!" "No they don't" "Yes they do. Like the meal separation, that is just wrong. And the formality. This place needs to be waken up and update to the times!" "But why do things need to change?" "I think you're asking the wrong question. I think you should ask, Why Not?"  
  
AN: I know this is one of my shorter chapters, but what are you gonna do! And now I have some thank yous accompanied with a comment.  
  
Spawn of Simon: The plot line is that this tom boyish girl is  
getting dropped into a strange world.  
Lilmisstiff: keekoo! (thank you)  
  
ER (clicky pen lover): Mucho Gracias!  
  
Adrienne-brietta: Thanx a bunch!  
  
Beth Dumbledore: She has 2 middle-names on purpose. It is so her  
initials spell out D.E.A.D. IE Dead! It is an omen for the rest of  
the story! But not how you might think! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Thank you all and please remember to review!!!!!!! 


	4. LOOOSSSEEERRRR

Yeah, Right! - Chapter 4: LOOOSSSEERRRRR!!!!!

AN:  I am so happy with this story!  I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days!  I have been sick.  I am posting this 2 days before my birthday!!  Yay!!!  

Disclaimer: P.A.W.G!!!!!

The next morning we were going shopping for school stuff.  From what I heard me and 'Rat Boy' were going shopping without lady and sir malfoy.

It was nice to see him just let loose.  Though he was still mad at me from last night, we had a good time.

First we went to the bank to exchange my American money for their wizarding money.

Then we went to Flourish and Blotts book store.  Everything was good there until.

"Weasel!"  Oh, no.

"What do YOU want Ferret boy!"  It was a red headed boy with 3 other people.  One of them was his sister with the same red hair.  The other boy had black scraggly hair with green eyes.  And the last one was a girl that had a mess of brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ferret boy?  That's a good one but I just call him rat boy.  Doesn't he just look like a lab rat?" 

"Shut it Daina!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Why do I have to be stuck with you?"

"Because I get expelled to much!"

"True"

"Who are you?"  Asked the red headed boy.

"Oh, I'm Daina.  I'm staying with the malfoys while I go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, cool."  

"Daina, stop talking to mud bloods and muggle lovers!"  Then he was smacked by the brown headed girl.

"Thank you!"  I said shaking her hand.

"Hey!"

"Shut it Rat boy!"

"You suck!"

"And blow!"

"Wait a minute, what?"

"Simple minds!"

"Hey!  I resent that remark!"

"Stop trying to sound smart!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Bite me!"

"When, where, and how hard!"

"Whore"

"Cul!"

"What does that mean?"

"Look it up!"

"I hate you!"

"Oh, here's another one for you to look up, Salupe!"

And with that we left the store.

Next was robe shopping.

"Hello dears, what can I help you with?"

"Two for Hogwarts."

"Okay, I will need you to stand on these platforms."  When we did, she began to take measurements.

"Can I get a men's uniform?  Please!"

"I'm sorry dear, you have to wear a girl's uniform."

Draco began to laugh.

"Shut it rat boy!"

"Make me"

"Is that an invitation?"

"You wish!"

We then went to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch before we went back to the Manor.

I ordered pasta and some iced tea while Draco got a hamburger and a soda.  I looked at him weirdly when he ordered this.  I mean  this is a Malfoy for god's sake!  Lucky for me he did not notice.

We ate in relative silence as I read a book on vampires that I got at Flourish and Blotts.  

I was glad to leave and take a nap before dinner.  I told Rosie the house elf to wake me 20 minutes before dinner.

At dinner Lady actually talked!

"Daina, Do not think that you can fool me."

"Pardon?"

"I have seen the way you look at Draco."

"Lady, I have no interest in your son, and he has no interest in me.  We're barely friends!  Besides this place isn't my style."

"I see.  Just so you know, Draco is to marry who we choose if he does not propose to a girl by the time he graduates school.  Lucius seems to believe that you and Draco would be a good pair."

"No offense, but I'm sure Draco would want a much prettier girl than me.  He is a man of wealth and position.  He will want a trophy wife. Not me."

"That is exactly what I told Lucius, but you know how he is."

"Lady, you need to stand up to him!  After all those bruised wrists of yours are not good for his record."  When I said this she looked mortified and tried to hide them.

"He just gets a little, stressed is all.  Besides as he says I am just a stupid little girl, it is my fault."

"No, it's not.  Stand up to him Narcissa, before he goes to far and does more than give you a bruise."  I left the room and went to where the men were.

As I entered I bowed Assent and then began to speak.

"Pardon my intrusion Sir Malfoy, but might I have a word with Draco?"

"Certainly, we are done here.  Is Narcissa still in you dining room?"

"The last time that I saw her Sir."

"Good, I shall retire to my rooms."

When he left the rooms I took Draco to my room.

"Draco, I'm worried about your mother.  She has bruises on her wrists.  And what's worse is she thinks it's her fault."

"I know.  I have seen them.  She also has them on her shoulders.  She has ever since I can remember."

"We have to do something.  What if he goes farther!  What he is doing is Illegal!  I will do something even if you won't help me!"

"Why can't mind your own business?"

"Your a pig!"

Then the last thing I expected to happen did.  We kissed.  I shoved him off me and told him to go.

"LOOOOOOSSSSSSEEERRRRR!!!!!"

AN:  Okay, I know.  It started to seem like a soap opera towards the end, but for the record, I need help.  Should I make this a draco/daina romance or not?  Tell me what you think!

~ Thank you ~

MarySueKiller

Lilmisstiff

Azaelia sapphire


	5. Yeah, that used to be my foot!

Yeah, Right: Chapter5 Yeah, that used to be my foot!

AN:  I know it has been a long time since I updated but it was my birthday then I was sick, and that brings us to now!  This will become a story with romantic scenes and dramatic scenes but it will still have comedy!  So here is Chapter 5: Yeah, That used to be my foot! 

As days went by it became clear to me that Sir Malfoy had no respect for women.  I was sad to see that the bruises on Narcissa would not stop.  I pleaded with Draco for help, but he gave no support.  It was useless to try talking to him.  And he had me and rat boy spending more time together.  

In one of my few moments alone I put in my _Evanescence C.D.  It was my favorite. Then __Everybody's Fool came on.  It was such a perfect song to describe Narcissa and this house._

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide?_

_Can't find your self Lost in your lie_

_ I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool!_

It made me think about how weird it would be to leave her after trying to adjust to this life and still needing more time.  I knew that mine and Draco's going away ball was coming up (These people have a ball for everything!).  

That day me and Narcissa would be going shopping for gowns and I as a main attraction of the ball would have to look perfect. *finger down throat*

Draco would be going with Lucius the next day to get theirs.

*time pass*

At the store Narcissa told me to get anything that I wanted.  I looked around and found a blood red dress with lacing in the front of it.  It billowed in the back like a dress from France in the 1500's.  I fell in love with it and tried it on.  

It hugged my hips which I started to tug at only to have Narcissa smack my hand away.  She took the strings at the front, and putting a foot on my stomach, pulled them tighter.  I sucked in air and when she fastened it that tight I started waving my arms around.

"I can't breath!!!!"

She turned me around to the mirror and I looked like a size 2!

"There, perfect!"

"Perfect! Look at me; I'm a frigin Barbie doll!"

"Exactly!"

Narcissa picked out an ice blue dress with long sleeves and a slight train in the back.  She looked like a doll too! When will the madness stop!!!!!!

2 days later

Me and Draco had dance lessons set up so we could learn to dance "Properly".

The teacher had us waltzing, or trying to waltz.  Then Tangoing.  I found it hard to believe that we would need to learn all these types of dance. 

We kept messing up and towards the end of the lesson Draco stomped on my foot mid-waltz.

"OW!"

"Sorry"

"This lesson is over"

"I quite agree"

"Shut it!"

"Snappy aren't we?"

"See this?" I said pointing to me foot "Yeah, that used to be my foot!"

Then I stormed out of the room. In my room I pondered how tomorrow's ball would go.  

AN:  I know, I dropped that song in there un-expectedly but I like it and thought it fit. Thank you all for reading and please review!!!!!!  

                   ~*Thank you*~

XscooterX

Spawn of Simon

Lilmisstiff

RowlingFan1


	6. You Want me to do What

Yeah Right Chapter 6- You want me to do what?!!  
  
A.N.- Sorry, I got a mad case of writers block and couldn't write any harry potter! I did write fanfics for the Tribe, those will be up soon, if there are any fans reading this! Any who, on with the show! Doesn't the title just sound so dirty!!!!!!  
  
The next morning (I.E.- morning of the ball)  
  
I got up at 11a.m. typical me. I lumbered downstairs to get breakfast. My eyes were still half shut when I went to the kitchen. All the house elves crouded around. "What is the kind, beatiful, loving, smart Miss Daina needing?" Said all the house elves in unison. When I first came here, I had never seen them before so I used manners and was civil with them. From then on I was a goddess to them, some of them even had pictures of me. It was a bit scary really. "Coffee, need Coffee! Have Layna make it, she knows how." "Yes Miss Dana. Anything else you be needing?" "Buttered toast maybe. Make It 4 peices with no crust please." "Anything for Miss Dana!"  
  
After breakfast I found Narcissa yelling at someone for putting Baby's Breath in 1 arrangment. Poor girl. I was about to walk away when. "Oh, Dana, Thank god! You need to sing something, anything." "You want me to do what?!! No, I don't sing." "Non-sense, if you sing people will love it. It will entertain them." "Yeah, it will entertain them. They will be laughing their asses off! Sorry no!" "LISTEN HERE!!!!! You WILL sing a song. And YOU will ENJOY IT!!!!" "Um, Yes mam. To hear is to obey. All hail Narcissa." I rambled on as I backed away.  
  
In my room I started running around looking for something! I found my staple C.D. - Evanescence.  
  
I might be able to sing Going Under, no to loud. Everybody's Fool, no that would not fly with Narcissa! My Immortal, thats a maybe! Haunted, to loud. Tourniquet, no. Imaginary, no. Taking over me, that would be miss leading. Hello, theres a thought.  
  
It's perfect. Soft, Poetic, And can be played by an orchestra. I started rehearsing. It was pretty good, even with me singing it. I sent a house elf to get me the sheet music and take it to the pianist and the violin players. He did it happily.  
  
A male make-up man was sent to fix me up pretty! He highlighted my hair and did it in curls. He gave me blue contacts that were really cool. I showed him my dress and he started admiring it, we giggled about all its aspects, he was one of the gayest men ever. Andrew (that's his name) gave me grey eye shadow that sparkled, black mascara, red blush, and red lipstick.  
  
Over all, I was, as Andrew said it, Fabulous! I put on my stockings and had Andrew help me with the dress. I had these strappy black shoes with a 3inch heel on them. Since the dress only had off the shoulder straps, Andrew got me silk black gloves that came to my upper arm. I was sent this necklace from Draco. Silver, coming down in a ruby that was surrounded by a snake. I put it on quickly. I had sent him a broach for his cloak, It had an intriquet coiled Dragon with emeralds for its eyes. It really was pretty.  
  
I was told that I would be announced soon. I came to the top of the stairs where I was going to meet Draco so we could enter the Ball room at the same time. He came next to me and offered me his arm. I took it and smiled upon seeing my broach clasping his cloak together.  
  
He was wearing a black dress robe with green frogs(the holding things, not the animals). His cloak was long and flowing, reaching the floor with a slight drag. It also had a green inner lining, I saw that my broach matched perfectly.  
  
"You do realize that together we look like a satanic christmas." I stated. "Oh yeah. Are you nervous?" He answered. "Petrified, You?" "About the same. But don't be afraid, They can smell fear." "Don't make me laugh when we are about to go in."  
  
We were at the big doors, standing gaining composure I heard our name called. I straightened my back and raised my head a little. The big doors swung open, revealling us to all of them.  
  
A.N.- Yeah finally I could write HP!!! Please leave a kind review so I will get motivated to update! 


	7. Oh god, I'm gonna faint, oh god!

Yeah Right! Chpt7~ Oh god, I'm gonna faint, Oh god  
  
The doors swung open revealing us to everyone. They all started chatting quietly about how we looked. I heard a few "Awww" and "They look so cute" comments. When we got to the dance floor Draco swung me around elegantly, as we had been taught, and we started to dance to a waltz. After a minute or so other people started to dance. Draco gave me a grin. "Worst parts over." He whispered. "Maybe for you, I still have to sing!" I replied "They're making you do that too?" "Yea, why, what are you singing?" "Oh I umm, I'm singing this one song." "Oh I see how it is."  
  
The waltz ended and we went to get punch. All the while we teased each other. I called him mini-Lucius and he called me Narcissa wanna-be. In the end I ran out of stuff. So I did what every noble person does, I went out to the balcony. I looked up at the stars. They never seem to change. Even here in this parallel dimension they seem the same. I heard someone walk out. It was a tall man, slightly thin, with medium length black hair and a hooked nose. All right who was this ho.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion. Parties aren't really my scene." "I would have never guessed." I said sarcastically "Like your one to talk. You look like a Pomeranian." "Yea I know. But you look like vulture." "Quite a mouth you got there." "You have no idea." We stood there in silence for a minute. "You know, not all slytherins are like them." He said. "What" "Just to say, It's not all that hard to fool them, but they would be happier if you were a slytherin, and you would have an easier time." "True, but the sorting hat decides right?" "That's not to say you couldn't think evil thoughts while the hat is on, think about it."  
  
He left leaving me to think, It would make life easier. But who was he? He seemed like one of those people few people talk too. That face of his doesn't help much either. God talk about a nose. That thing has an airport!  
  
I heard the band stop and I knew we would have to sing soon. So I went inside.  
  
Narcissa was waving me over hurriedly. I started to run over there. I saw all the people looking at the stage and suddenly I got really nervous. One thought ran through my mind.  
  
Oh god, gonna faint, oh god.  
  
The pianist and the violin were warming up. This was it.  
  
"Now Daina will be singing hello by evanescence." Narcissa announced. I went up an sat down on this stool they seated in front of the mic for me and Draco. The lights beamed down on me I closed my eyes and tried to breathe The conductor marked off. The band began to play.  
  
Playground school bell rings Again Rain clouds come to play Again Has no one told you she's not breathing Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello  
  
If I smile and don't Believe Soon I know I'll wake From this dream Don't try to fix me I'm not broken Hello I'm the lie Living for you so you can hide Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday  
  
The song stopped and everyone clapped loudly. Draco was off to the side jaw open. I bowed and walked off stage  
  
Narcissa ran on stage for the next one as I saw a guitarist set up. "Now Draco will be singing one lonely visitor by Chevelle  
  
He went up and sat down  
  
Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here  
  
I knew you were here Sister confirms suspicions And the sign and the note that you left on my bed where I held you close  
  
did you think I'd forget Couldn't be more of a miss to breathe used to be another way I'd take you in  
  
It's time to wake up and separate feelings that I keep falling into you seemed like a reason  
  
I feel a break down I don't care if it shows I'm praying this for you  
  
It seems there's a choice That begins with a breathe Today no one no never again will I know you that way  
  
It's time to wake up and separate feelings that I keep falling into you seemed like a reason  
  
I feel a break down I don't care if it shows I'm praying this for you  
  
Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here Am I alone in here  
  
Every one applauded Man that song was heavy. It was funny how we both picked songs that were soft and yet heavy. Narcissa looked like she might even be happy!  
  
That's a change.  
  
Soon after the dance ended. I went to my room and took of my outfit and make-up. I had one of the house elves ring Andrew and ask him for more contacts and another few highlighting kits.  
  
My first dance didn't go too bad. Besides my feet dying. The rest of the night I thought about what that man had said. Could I really trick everyone into believing I was a true slytherin? 


End file.
